Looking at My Future
by thethirdtroll
Summary: Max and Logan have overcome the virus and are planning on telling the world about transgenics. They want freedom and they are willing to go on tv to do it. Stop the presses, I updated!
1. Dream Come True

Disclaimer: I'm bored and poor. I don't own the characters and the people who do are bums to have canceled the show so I decided it was fair game. I can dream can't I? Title: Looking at My Future  
  
*Story told mostly from Max's Point of View so don't get confused.  
  
Chapter 1: Dream Come True  
  
"Max, wake up. Our flight leaves in an hour." I heard Logan say as he gently shook me awake. I don't remember my mumbled response but after I glanced at the clock I was wide-awake.  
  
"Shit! We are going to miss our flight." I yelled as I began to get dressed. Logan was apparently already dressed and had checked to make sure that we had everything.  
  
"Calm down Max. You're going to stress the baby. Just get dressed and we'll leave Bling is already here to take us to the airport. I'll load the bags while you get ready." Oh yeah I better calm down or the baby might go into shock. its really weird being pregnant cause I hafta watch my stress level. Too much stress and the baby will end up hurt.  
  
I hurriedly got dressed and went to Bling's car. "Thanks for the ride Bling we don't know how long we'll be gone and we don't want to leave the Aztec at the airport for too long." Logan slapped Bling on the back.  
  
"You two just be careful in D.C. I want you to come back to a transgenic friendly Seattle." Bling pulled out of the garage.  
  
As we drove my thoughts turned to how much my life had changed since we started our stand for freedom. White and his familiars had challenged us straight on. We had a few casualties but we beat them in the end. A few weeks later we beat the virus.  
  
**************************Flashback****************************  
  
"Bip Bip Bip people. I don't pay you to sit on your asses." normal shouted to the messengers at Jam Pony.  
  
"You don't even pay us well for what we do do." I yelled back at him as I turned back to my conversation with Alec about Terminal City.  
  
"Hot run. Max you've got a package. And by the way Transgenic or not you still have to work for your money. Sign." He handed me a clipboard. I signed and he handed me a small package.  
  
I opened the package to find a note and a small vile. The note read: Max, you are working so hard to help your fellow transgenics. This quality and love was not allowed by me, but I hope you will forgive me and as an apology and a thank you for taking my work from Renfro I give you this. It is the cure for that virus that bitch put in you during your stay. Please invite me to the wedding. After you inject this in your veins your seizures will start. Do Not take the tryptophane it will counteract the drug. Wish you the best I will contact you again in a week. Donald Lydecker.  
  
I gasped audibly. Alec heard with his super hearing and came running. "What's wrong Max?" he asked quickly.  
  
This brought original Cindy running over I showed them the note and Cindy gasped then hugged me. Alec stared at the signature. "Why on earth would Deck help you after you destroyed Manticore? Wouldn't he want to kill you?" Alec asked me in disbelief.  
  
"No cause the first attack was suggested and planned by him. Me and my sibs are the only reason he isn't dead." I quickly filled in the blanks for him."  
  
I hurried over to Logan's after OC told me she would cover my runs. Normal didn't look too happy but that had never stopped me.  
  
When Logan read the letter he was exited but nervous. "What if it is a plan to kill you? I couldn't stand to lose you again."  
  
"You won't lose her again. You see I have never wanted to hurt any of my kids. Max especially. That was because my wife was her surrogate. She was one of the youngest X5s to break out in '09. My wife fought to keep Max but before I could let her or help her escape they drug her out of the room. I never found out what happened to her. All I knew was that you were her baby. Hence you were sort of favored by me." Lydecker had just walked in the door.  
  
"You're saying that I am sort of you're daughter. Gag. God and I thought you just liked my personality. Anyway you are saying that this won't kill me. Ok get your ass over here and inject me as soon as I call Alec. I want him here to kill your ass if I die and to keep Logan from doing himself in. Also good to have around if it doesn't work and Logan does get sick." Just as I finished my sentence Alec walked in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Alec proclaimed at the sight of Deck.  
  
Deck injected me and about a minute later I felt a seizure coming on. I began to shake violently and Alec moved me to the couch so he could keep me from hurting myself. The seizures lasted about 15 minutes before I finally quit shaking. I felt my body already shutting down like always after one of my seizures. Before I fell asleep I grabbed Logan's head and pulled him down for a kiss. Then all was black.  
  
I woke to Logan holding my hand and sat up. "It worked!" I yelled in triumph. Logan nodded and kissed me gently. Deck and Alec walked in.  
  
"Wanna go to Crash and tell the others?" Alec offered.  
  
Logan broke the kiss laughing. "Your family just doesn't want us to be together do they? First Zack, then Zack again, then Alec, now both Deck and Alec. We are so doomed."  
  
"We aren't. They are if they keep interrupting. Anyway I should tell OC. Let's go. Alec just for interrupting us we'll race you there. Two per bike. I get my man you get Deck." I walked past deck to the elevator.  
  
"Does this mean you aren't mad anymore?" Lydecker called to me.  
  
"I am still creeped out that you are legally my father but yeah you've made up for your crimes somewhat. Come on I'll buy you a drink."  
  
*******************************End Flashback****************************  
  
I smile at the memory. A few weeks later Logan proposed to me. The proposal was interrupted by Zack walking into Jam Pony. I told him yes before Zack could say anything to ruin the moment then when big brother did interrupt my I'm gonna get married kiss I kicked his ass. Logan's right we are cursed.  
  
At least that wasn't as bad as on our Honeymoon. We ran into Jondy on our way to our room and she insisted that we keep it down or she would blow up my bike. We didn't make too much noise but I almost killed Krit when he popped out of nowhere the next morning and woke us.  
  
Of coarse they have popped in so many times at meal times that Logan has started making an extra plate out of habit. Strangely enough the food never goes to waste. An army marches on its stomach, as Deck likes to say.  
  
We got to the airport in record time. All my sibs had already driven there or hopefully got a different flight. I love my sibs and all but I would like to spend some time without them as five of them have apartments in Seattle and practically live at ours. Brin had finally been convinced that freedom was good and had moved to an apartment down the street from OC. Tinga (who didn't die it turns out) had found Charlie and Case lived in the sector next to the one I lived in. Zane and Krit found apartments a few blocks from Jam Pony where Normal hired them as part of his new `I support Transgenics so don't kick my ass' program. Then there was Jondy my closest sib. She lived about two buildings down cause she liked Logan's cooking so much. After the first week of her eating every meal with us Logan started dropping by everyday to deliver three meals to get his peace from her. Jondy has yet to understand why Zack doesn't like Logan. Zack dropped by occasionally but he still refused to settle down.  
  
We said our goodbyes to Bling who had sort of bonded with me after a few visits and now was like part of the family. Then we boarded the plane. Sadly we almost collided into who but Mr. Paranoia himself, Zack.  
  
"I thought you two would have left a few days ago. Too many of us on this plane is dangerous." Zack started lecturing me.  
  
"There are two of us and you aren't going to be sitting near us if I have to kick your ass and store you in the cargo hold so don't worry about it." I stated pushing him out of the way.  
  
"There are four of us on this plane Maxie. Too many and why don't you want me near you are you actually worried about exposure." Zack replied wisely ignoring the fact I challenged him. Don't mess with the pregnant X5, she can kick your ass with just her hormones.  
  
Logan sensing a fight stepped in. "Zack we just want some time without anyone bothering us. It's a wonder that Max is even pregnant as someone is always dropping in at the worst moments. She's stressed enough without having to fight you for some peace and quite. As for the exposure part you are about to tell the world that you are transgenics on television and fight for your rights so give up the exposure paranoia." Logan obviously had guts standing up to my CO. Oh shit did he just tell Zack I'm pregnant?!  
  
As if reading my mind Zack looked at me. "You're pregnant Maxie? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Cause I wasn't ready to. Will it get me some time alone with my husband? By the way who else is on the plane?"  
  
"Krit and Syl. I think I'll go see what they are doing." Zack left. We sat down finally. I immediately lifted the armrest and moved closer to Logan.  
  
"Much better. No interruptions just me and you for the whole three hour trip." I said closing my eyes to fall asleep. Not that I needed sleep I was just really comfortable.  
  
I heard the tapping of keys on Logan's laptop. "Whatcha doing?" I asked sitting back up and looking at the screen.  
  
"Seeing how many people have actually checked into the hotel we are staying at. Jace, Tinga and Charlie, Alec, Brin, Zane, Jondy, Jack, and Stan. Apparently we are the last bunch. What's this I just checked my e-mail?" Logan's eyes widened as he read the e-mail. Then he swore.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Aunt Margo. She sent me an official invite to a family reunion at Christmas. She sent it five months ahead of time so I could have nothing planned. If there is one thing I've learned from other members of the family its you can't refuse an official invite. Believe me I've tried."  
  
"Sadly. We can claim an emergency. I can break my arm the day before or we can have Zack break in and trash the place giving us just cause to stay."  
  
"Tried both. They wanted me to be there so that they could sign my cast and they said they would pay someone to file the report for me and replace everything. Damn them and their money that I love to spend even though I didn't earn it."  
  
"You broke your own arm?" I grinned. "I can't wait to meet the relatives. Let's see how much they like me. Especially after tomorrow. Plus I'll be almost full term so I'll be all hormonal and edgy. Ah it will be a time to remember."  
  
"It will be interesting and if you're wondering I jumped off the roof landing on my arm. It wasn't very high and wouldn't have killed me but my arm hurt like hell and I had to put up with the family too. So you have you're speech planned out?"  
  
"Of coarse. I plan to tell them of our treatment and escape and our attempt to destroy the place and of Mantacore's final destruction. Plus add some of the feelings, fear, anger, aggression, shock, etc. I have the whole speech memorized so no real worries. Tell me about your relatives."  
  
For the rest of the trip Logan told me horror stories about his family mixed with a few nice relatives. When we got off the plane we were surprised to see Original Cindy and Bling waiting for us. "How the-" I started.  
  
"We have our secrets suga. Come on we have a car waiting. Or rather van."  
  
When we got to the receptionist looked at Logan as if he was the only sane one there. (That might have been because Syl and Zack were fighting about something and me and Krit were laughing at them. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Actually we have rooms reserved but I rather take the biggest suite and a lot of pillows and blankets instead. We can all stay in one room. It might actually be fun." He stated handing her some money.  
  
"Right this way sir." She showed us to the biggest suite. "I will see that you are not disturbed.  
  
"I like your husband Maxie. He is smart." Krit stated as we walked into the suite.  
  
"We have lived around you for way too long for him to think we would spend this night alone." Syl left to gather the others while we sat around the room. Now we need something to do the last, "I glance at my watch,"16 hours before we show our faces to the world. Any suggestions?"  
  
"Food!!!" Jondy shouted from the door. She had just walked in.  
  
"I am not cooking Jondy. We can order pizza. Lots of pizza. Like fifteen pizza's. Who wants to run out to buy drinks? I'll give you money." Logan stated.  
  
Alec's hand went out in front of Logan. "Give me enough for, he paused and looked around, "two kegs. We don't want to be drunk in the morning or have a hangover." Logan handed him the money and he left. I ordered pizza and it arrived around the same time as Alec came back. We all dug in. I drank water and soda (sadly when my husband just bought two kegs of beer for my sibs.)  
  
OC noticed this almost immediately. "What's wrong boo? You ain't drinkin'."  
  
That brought silence to the room apparently Zack didn't tell. "You'll find out eventually." I sighed, "We're gonna have a baby."  
  
Everyone began smiling and patting me on the back. "Hey boo as we need something to do lets play truth or dare." OC called to me.  
  
"Isn't that a child's game?" Logan asked me.  
  
"Not really and I never had a childhood so I get to play without being judged okay?" I replied. "OC why don't you go first."  
  
"Ok. Max truth or dare?"  
  
"I fear your evil idea's for a dare so truth."  
  
"You are so not fun but I have been wondering this since you came back. How did you meet/name Alec?"  
  
At this Alec turned red. "Max is right you are evil. I don't think Logan even knows this story." he shuddered at the thought of the story. "By the way I never apologized for the rude things I said about you that day. So sorry."  
  
"Don't worry bout it. And yes you and I are the only ones in this room that know the story. I still think my other name would have been better. First off after I got shot and transplanted with some weird extra X5 heart and after recovery and all I was sort of sent for reeducation. Damn fools thought they could make me forget my friends and my life out here and go back to being a drone. Anyway since me and Zack had blown the DNA lab they needed some way to create more little soldiers so they paired everyone up with `breeding partners' mine just happened to be Mr. All annoying. Of coarse I wasn't about to have sex with him and I told him so. Then he told me he wasn't exactly happy about it either cause he didn't know what kind of diseases I might have gotten out here in the real world. Told me orders were orders and that it was my fault that we had to anyway cause I blew up the lab. Kicked his ass across the cell. Eventually we were talking and I asked him what his name was. He stated his designation so I offered Alec as in smart alec. My other suggestion was Dick but he took Alec. Next morning I almost killed Refro without thinking of the consequences. Alec answered when she asked how many times we had done it he said two then she brought up Logan and I was pissed. Alec caught me working on my escape route that night and I escaped. My turn," I saw Logan's face looked shocked. I grinned as I looked around. "Krit truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare even though I know you are evil." he started looking nervous.  
  
"Damn straight. Knowing that you and Syl kinda left the whole brother sister relationship along time ago I dare you to make out with Syl."  
  
"I hate being right and how on earth did you know that anyway? Oh well gotta admit she is the hot one of the group." Krit leaned over from his spot next to Syl and they started kissing. About a minute later he stopped and looked around. "Jack, truth or dare?"  
  
"That's a tough one cause I think everyone here is evil. Um dare I think it's less risky. I think."  
  
Before Krit could think of a dare I spoke up, "Is it hot in here to anyone else?" For the last few minutes it had been getting more and more noticeable.  
  
All the female X5s looked at me. "You're kidding right Max. It's freezing in here." Zane commented from the corner.  
  
"I'm not kidding I'm sweating over here."  
  
Jondy put her hand on my forehead. "Max you are running a Temp. This has got to be the worst time ever for you to be going into heat. Syl get your hands off Krit for a second and help me drag her into my room before she ends up jumping one of our brothers. Or anyone else besides her husband." she shuddered at the thought. They drug me out into the hall and into Jondy's room.  
  
Syl was wiping my forehead when she suddenly gasped. "Jondy. We all usually go into heat around the same time. Two days of fevers, drooling over anything male, and we are spending time with our brothers and friends and have to make a speech to congress tomorrow. A speech that will be shown on T.V. This couldn't get any worse."  
  
"Sure it can. I'm not sure how but it can." Jondy said from the freezer. She put an Icepack on my forehead and left. Syl soon followed. I began to get the stronger urges and went in search of Logan. Here's hoping I don't run into a guy on the way.  
  
**********************************Cindy's PoV************************  
  
Max's sisters sure dragged her out in a hurry. Logan left as soon as they came back in. One of Max's sisters whispered in his ear before he left and he just nodded and continued out the door.  
  
"What did they tell him?" I asked Alec.  
  
"To get there quick before she breaks the wall down to find a guy who won't end up to be him. She also told him to make sure and get it out of her system now cause she can't have that urge in the morning."  
  
I gave him a skeptical look. "What I told you what she meant. Basically she said `Maxie's in heat and you had better go get her out of it before she gets us all outlawed.'" he sniffed the air. "Oh shit."  
  
"What now?" I ask impatiently.  
  
"Someone else is in heat. Two others...three...all of them. Dang they do all go into heat at the same time. We are so doomed." Alec stated looking around at the other X5 guys.  
  
Poor Bling and Charlie they have no clue. At least Charlie and Logan are used to it but Bling. I shook my head. "I'm going out to a club. We obviously aren't going to finish this game." Bling made to follow me but was grabbed by one of the girls. He realized what was happening and calmed down. He led Jondy to one of the rooms.  
  
Gotta remember to smack him later. Just as I was leaving Alec caught up with me. "Mind if I join you?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"Thought you'd be taking advantage of this situation."  
  
"Nope, been there before. I have seen the after effects. Bling will be sorry in the morning."  
  
*************************Max's PoV*********************************  
  
I woke in a bed that wasn't mine in a room that wasn't mine and with a warm body next to mine. I turned slightly to make sure it was Logan. Yes no more uncontrollable urges. I took a shower and got dressed before I woke Logan.  
  
"Hey we have that thing in two hours. Wakeup." I whispered in his ear. I went to go wake the others as Logan got ready. To my surprise only OC and Alec were in the big suite. I woke them and asked where the others were.  
  
"Apparently Manticore found a way to make you all go into heat at the same time. Check the other rooms." Alec answered me with a yawn as he went to go get ready.  
  
I went to one of the rooms and knocked. When I got no answer I quietly slipped the door open. Tinga and Charlie were sound asleep in the bed. I gently shook Tinga awake. "Hey wake up its time to earn our freedom." I whispered. Tinga opened her eyes and looked at me.  
  
"Feeling better?" she asked. I nodded and went to wake the next couple. I wasn't really surprised to find Krit and Syl in the next room. They were up quickly and were apparently dreading facing the others jokes.  
  
Bling and Jondy seemed to have hit it off well I thought as I woke them. The last two couples apparently only had had sex to stop the urges from taking over today. They were casual about it. Stan and Zack were used to their sisters in heat by now and had just done what was necessary. Jack had run off into another room to avoid one the girls in heat. (he had a girlfriend at home) I reentered the main suite to get out my clothes for the day. I had been asked to address the senate and have a few other transgenics to speak as well. Hence my family and Alec. I came out of the bathroom to the smell of breakfast. Mmmm food.  
  
I walked into the kitchen to find Jondy already trying to take the food from Logan. He glared at her which made me laugh cause Jondy was afraid of nothing. "Morning Jonny Dee. Morning sweetheart. Pass the food on over here." I kissed Logan good morning and he passed me a plate of food.  
  
"Hey how come you get food and I don't?" Jondy asked.  
  
"Because you aren't the one who made love to him all night long plus its one of many advantages of wearing this ring on my finger." I responded starting to stuff my face. Logan handed Jondy a plate and she still beat me at finishing it.  
  
"Jondy it might also have something to do with the fact that that baby needs the nutrition more than you do." Logan told her when the others began coming into the room. Logan set a big dish full of scrambled eggs and a plate of toast on the table. It was gone before he could get some. An army marches on its stomach. I looked around and saw OC was missing. Just as I was about to ask where she was she came in balancing somewhere around five dozen donuts.  
  
I grabbed a box away before anyone could starve the normal people. I handed the box to Logan and nabbed about half a box from a group of my sibs. There now I can eat.  
  
We got to the Senate building about twenty minutes early. I took Logan and OC aside. "I want you too in the spectators not up on stage with us. If someone decides to target us, I don't want you involved." I saw Logan was about to object so I gave him a pleading look as I continued. "I just don't want to lose you. We have been trained to defend ourselves since we learned how to walk I don't want you in the line of fire. Plus I can't look behind me for support so I need you in front of me to encourage me."  
  
He finally gave in, albeit reluctantly, but he gave in all the same. I kissed him and OC, Charlie, and Bling followed him to a seat.  
  
"Ready Maxie?" I heard Zack ask. "You have to start us off. We are leaders in the road to freedom. Time to get on stage."  
  
I smiled at him. We were led onto a platform where Zack stood slightly in front of the others who stood in ranks. I was introduced and took my spot at the podium.  
  
"Good morning to all who are either present or watching this on TV. My birth `name' is X5-452 but my actual name is Max. Before I begin my speech let me introduce my other representatives or in other words my family." I walked over to the ranks and stood in front of Zack. "X5-599 or Zack my oldest `brother' and commander. My sister and second in command Tinga or X5- 626. Brin or X5-387, Jondy X5-398, Jace X5-520, Krit X5-491, Syl X5-734, Stan X5-955, Jack X5-121,Zane X5-856, and Alec X5-494 who is here not as my brother but as my friend who just happens to be my brothers twin."  
  
I moved back to the podium. "We are here to represent all of the transgenics as we are the longest to have the freedom we have. We don't wish to have any special treatment just the same rights as everyone else. It is not our fault that we were created. We stand before you today to show you why we want to be just like everyone else." I turned around and lifted my hair to show my barcode. "This is a symbol of my birth, I didn't ask for it was programmed in my DNA so that no matter what I try I can't get rid of it." I let my hair drop and turned back around.  
  
"Does this mean that I don't have feelings of fear or hope? No. just cause they put barcodes on our necks doesn't mean that. I do fear things believe it or not. I have had hopes and dreams since I was a child just like every other living being on this earth. I may not have had a normal childhood but I was once a child just like everyone else. In fact I came to see the real world when I was only nine years old. Let me tell you my story."  
  
I caught Logan's gaze and he nodded in encouragement. "Opposed to what everyone believes about transgenics being born wanting to kill that is very untrue. I was a particularly special `project' cause they made my DNA perfect. My DNA contains no junk unlike everyone else in the world. My `mother' tried to escape with me before I was even born and was most likely killed after she gave birth to me. From the time I was born they have experimented on me. From what I know I the majority of the animal DNA that I have is Shark and Cat with a few other animals in the mix. I have perfect memory and can remember all the way up to about the age of two. My hearing, smell and sight are better than a normal person.  
  
"When I learned to walk and enough speech to say Sir I was placed in a company which is where I met my siblings. My first word was not Mommy or Daddy like normal children but was `yes sir'. Our minds are highly advanced and by the age of three I could name any gun with just a glance. We learned hand-to-hand combat at a very young age. By the time we were five we were so 'disciplined' we could out do any military company in most maneuvers and followed orders much better than normal people who were given a choice. This came at a great price though for if we disobeyed orders we were beaten or put in isolation and my brother used to tell me if we were really bad they would lock you in the basement with the nomalies who at the time we thought they ate children. They don't but it kept us from messing up to badly. Regardless of how strict the training or brainwashing sessions were we were still just kids. At night my brother Ben who died a few years ago would tell us stories about life outside the gates. He would tell us stories about being loved and cared for. He told us stories of the Blue Lady and how everyone goes to the good place where there is no more pain and you can do whatever you want."  
  
I paused to compose myself. "I watched my sister die in one of our training sessions by the gun in our psycho creator's hand. I was eight years old at the time. Unlike what they thought, I wasn't perfect I get these seizures and so many times I was drug into the operation room to be worked on. They would cut me open and start working on me without even knocking me out. We all had bones broken to see our pain taking skills and healing rate, which are both superior to normal standards. There were a few side affects to some of our animal genes. For example, Cats go into heat where they have this instinct or urge to mate that is extremely strong. I have a heat cycle that is really, really annoying as I want to mate with the first guy I see during that cycle." I shuddered involuntarily.  
  
"My siblings and I decided we wanted out so one cold snowy night we broke through the windows and ran. twelve of us escaped that night. I remember hiding under the ice of a nearby lake while watching the guards pass. We could hold our breath for around 20 minutes, which we were trained to do by being chained to the bottom of a pool for so long. A few transgenics died trying to survive that. After we escaped we didn't see each other for ten years. I didn't even recognize my brother when he found me. Zack kept in contact or at least a close watch on all of us. Slowly I found out what had happened to each one. Then we decided to take down Manticore for good. We succeeded in blowing up the DNA lab but Zack and I were captured."  
  
I looked at Logan again. "I had been shot through the heart Zack in the shoulder but luckily they had a heart left from a X5 who had died in the most recent underwater training so I received an implant. They tried to reeducate me but I had been in the real world too long and had experienced love and friendship. Eventually I escaped again and after I found out that they planted a virus in my body that was targeted to kill my love if I touched him I went back and got the antidote to save his life and freed everyone who was going to burn since the place was burning cause Eyes Only had reveled its whereabouts. That `VA hospital' that was burned down by the S1W was no VA hospital and it was burned down by the people who built it."  
  
"Since Manticore burned down letting us all out into the world we have been feared, outlawed, hunted, and killed by either this psycho cult group or regular people. Most of us don't want to hurt anyone. We just want to live our lives and such. Those who do want to hurt people are just like ordinaries who go out on killing sprees and if I ever catch them hurting my friends they will have their ass kicked by me. I am tired of running and hiding so now its time for America to stand up for what it created. I only ask that you let us live our lives and not be hunted or feared. We mean no one any harm. That hostage situation about a year ago was brought on when some normal people smashed our transport and threatened the occupants, which consisted of a desert soldier, canine soldier, a kid and a pregnant X5 headed for safety. they were headed to meet another transgenic to get a transport and head to terminal city. Police tried to shoot them so they ran for cover inside the building and we couldn't let everyone leave cause then the police wouldn't have any reason to keep from busting in and killing everyone. If you ask the hostages they should tell you no one was hurt except for one of our own."  
  
I looked to Zack. "That's about all I ha-" I cut off as I felt dizzy. My hands started shaking. Zack didn't seem to notice. Logan did. He stood up and headed towards the front. Zack came running when I hit the floor and began shaking violently. Logan was stopped by security from coming onto the platform. Alec ran to tell the guard to let him through.  
  
My shaking was getting worse and I was afraid it was going to hurt my baby. Logan finally got to me and pulled out my pill bottle.  
  
"Max open your mouth." he told me. I couldn't I tried but I couldn't. I felt hands prying my jaw open. I was having flashbacks of some of my other seizures. Some that would knock me out during one of our training sessions and would end me up in the medical ward.  
  
"Swallow Max swallow." I heard Logan's voice. I still couldn't control my body and I couldn't stop shaking or swallow the pills. Alec forced his way backstage and searched my bag. He pulled out a syringe and a bottle of liquid tryptophane. He brought it over to me and told Zack and Zane to hold me down knowing my reaction to needles. My eyes saw the needle coming at my arm I tried to hit it away as pure reflex. He injected me and my seizures slowed to a stop. My vision cleared and I slowly sat up. "Thanks." I said to Alec.  
  
After about a minute I stood and walked to the podium once more. "Told ya I wasn't perfect. That was all I had planned to say so I'll leave you in the capable hands of my family as I go take a nap. Those seizures are very exhausting. I can come back tomorrow if you want for questions." Without another word I walked off the stage Logan following behind. When we got to the parking lot I finally spoke. "We need to go to the hospital. That seizure might have hurt the baby." I turned around so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes but he did anyway. He pulled me towards him and hugged me tight.  
  
"Its alright. It'll be okay. We just need to check and maybe take it easy a little while." he whispered in my ear.  
  
"I don't think I could handle it if the baby is hurt or dies because of what I am. I already love it so much Logan. I can't lose it now. In there I wasn't fighting for my rights I was fighting for our child's rights. We were made to be a secret but I don't want my baby to have to hide all the time."  
  
He wiped a tear from my cheek. "He or she will be fine. Our child is a fighter just like its mother. It will be ok." He rubbed my back soothingly.  
  
********************************about a week later*****************  
  
"Nice of you to finally show up missy miss. You are late what's you're excuse this time." Normal said.  
  
"I had a doctors appointment. I had to have them check to make sure the baby was alright after that seizure and I am not doing any runs till after the news. Today is the day they vote on whether to accept us or not. You gonna try and stop me from watching it?" I told him turning on the TV.  
  
"Actually I wanna see that too. Your baby is ok right. That was a pretty bad seizure you had in front of the world." he asked me and for a moment it seemed that he actually was concerned about me.  
  
"Yeah baby is fine, you watched the press conference? I thought you'd be concerned with getting these packages delivered."  
  
"Max have you ever had a seizure on the job?" He finally asked wanting to know if she had been hurt on a run.  
  
"Yeah but I always have my meds nearby. They aren't usually that bad. Usually a few pills and I'm back to normal. You seem to be fishing for something. What?" I gave him a curious look.  
  
"I want you to have a desk job till you have that baby. I never knew how hard everything was on you both as a child and as an adult. This baby must mean everything to you and I don't want you to work too hard while you are pregnant. Look the news is starting. As soon as its over I'll get you set up over here." I watched as Normal walked away the shock evident on my face.  
  
"Today the senate will be voting on how to deal with the transgenic population after much consideration. All the votes have been counted and we should have the results in a few minutes. First lets look at some of the highlights of the transgenic leader's speech. The highlights will be commented on by James Aken and Julia Morrow." the TV anchor stated as a clip of Max's speech was put onto the screen.  
  
"You guys can still work here if you don't get the rights you deserve. I won't turn you in." Normal stated out of the blue.  
  
"Did I hear you right? You are going to break the law for us? I don't know what is harder to believe that you are be nice to me and didn't even yell at me for being late or that you are willing to break the law to employ us."  
  
Alec and the other Transgenic employees joined me in front of the T.V. and OC and Normal soon joined the group. Soon enough no one in jam pony was working (not that that is a new thing) all were watching the news.  
  
The clip was one of Max's declarations that transgenics do have emotions no matter what they were programmed to feel. "She feels nothing you can see she's not nervous and she isn't looking at the camera pleading for mercy but shows no feelings at all." James stated.  
  
"I disagree. She was trained to be a warrior so she automatically hides her feelings just like a man who was always told it's not right for a man to cry won't cry in front of anyone. Later in the speech you can see she is overcome by emotion when she thinks about her deceased brother. You can also see fear in her eyes during her seizure especially when the needle is being put into her arm. Throughout the speech she kept glancing at someone in the crowd who I assume was the man who ran up on stage when she started seizing up." Julia spoke up defending Max. "The others also show it at around the same times. I think this shows that they do have feelings just like everyone else."  
  
"Now we all know Max has emotions even without the whole fear and pain look during the speech. Does anybody here think Max is emotionless?" Alec asked the crowd.  
  
No one spoke up. They had all seen me angry or really happy or depressed and confused. Especially ticked off and usually that was because of Alec.  
  
The debate ended when the anchor cut the feed to announce that the results had arrived. "The decision has taken just over six days and the results are that these transgenics are granted rights given to everyone when born in the United States." I let out a yell in triumph. "The vote was won by a three-fourth majority. Congratulations to all the transgenics that can now show their faces and be protected by the law. Now for sports with -" The TV. switched off.  
  
"Bip Bip Bip people you had your break now back to work. Max time for you to learn to dispatch the packages." Normal became all business again.  
  
I followed him toward the counter and was shocked when an arm pulled me back. Soon I was being twirled in the air. When I was back on my feet I found Logan standing in front of me. "I just heard on my way over. I came as soon as I could. Max you finally got what you have always wanted, freedom. This is great and our baby will be free." Logan hugged me.  
  
Alec walked over. "Hey Logan. Max you may have just got promoted but whatever soft spot he had is growing harder by the second. Get over there before he fires you or takes that promotion back. Oh party at six tonight at Crash to celebrate I'll pick up Joshua and Mole. Don't let your private celebration interfere." He winked as he left walking his bike out the door.  
  
"You got promoted?" Logan asked with surprise evident in his voice.  
  
"No Normal just has a soft spot for the kid so he gave me dispatch duty till after its born. Worried about me losing the kid I guess."  
  
"Wow so you do have a heart Ray. Mind if I take Max for the rest of the day you can have her again tommorow." Logan turned to Normal.  
  
"I don't think I have much of a choice. Go. I know you need to celebrate or you'll kick my ass. Take your siblings if you'd like they are just as much a pain in my ass." Normal said as he saw Krit and Zane hugging Max.  
  
"Hell no you keep them this is my celebration time with Logan I can celebrate with them at Crash." Max grabbed her coat out of her locker and headed off with Logan.  
  
That night at Crash  
  
"Look who finally showed up!" Alec yelled as me and Logan entered the bar.  
  
"We aren't that late. Traffic was bad at the sector stop. Just for saying that you can pay for the drinks tonight." I shot back.  
  
"Little Fella! We are free! And it's thanks to you." Joshua yelled hugging me.  
  
We walk over to our little section of the bar. "Coke and a beer for Logan." the bar tender filled the order looking at Max strangely. "Sure you don't want a beer?" The bartender asked having known her for a long time.  
  
"I'm sure don't want to mess this kid up before its even born." she told him.  
  
"Hey quite down everyone!" The bartender yelled. "Tonight as my way of congratulating the Transgenics on their freedom all drinks are free if you are transgenic." the crowd cheered.  
  
I leaned over the bar. "You just made a huge mistake. The X5 series alone can take in double their body weight before they get drunk." She smiled at the barkeep's shocked look. I turned when the room suddenly went silent.  
  
Lydecker had just walked in. I could hear Zack crack his knuckles reflexively. My whole family was in town and that was not good news for Deck.  
  
"Look all of you. I'm sorry I treated you like garbage but it made you into the people you are today. Congrats on your freedom and rights. Mind if I join in the celebration?" Deck tried to get back on their all of our good sides.  
  
I watched as Zack walked up to him. Deck was on the floor holding his jaw before he knew what happened. "Now you are forgiven. I've wanted to do that since I was three and you first hit Maxie. She was only a year and a half old you jerk." Zack walked off and deck stood up.  
  
I shoved a beer in his hand. "You got off easy. Be happy."  
  
I watched as Zack went to talk to a woman. This of coarse got Krit's attention. "And here I thought the CO was gay." Krit whispered to Syl. He motioned to Zane. Zane soon approached and they walked over to Zack.  
  
"How dare you cheat on me! I thought you loved me. You lied to me you never loved me!" Krit began as Zane watched from a few feet off.  
  
I was trying to contain my laughter as the woman smacked Zack and walked off. Zack glared at Krit. "I'm gonna kill you!' he yelled as he lunged at Krit but Zane tripped him.  
  
"Krit and Zack sitting in a tree..." Zane began to sing. I could no longer control my laughter burst out laughing as Jondy started teasing Zack as well.  
  
"Zack you know that's illegal. Dating your own brother. We just got our rights today and now you are already breaking the law. Incest is such a crime. Well we aren't actually related but Syl is gonna kill you for taking her man!" Jondy began to tease.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw Deck shake his head. I made my way toward him. "This is who we are. Our favorite game is pick on Mr. Uptight CO. We're happy. We used to goof off in training when you weren't looking seeing who would be the first to get caught."  
  
"I used to forget you were just kids. I took your childhood and I have never regretted anything more but look at you now. By the way congrats on the baby." Deck responded to my comment. I left to join in the fun. Logan was playing pool with Alec, Mole, and Syl. No offense to my man but he's gonna lose. Syl will kick all their asses as that was how she and Krit won money for food and rent before they were old enough to get jobs. Mole and Alec spent day after day in terminal city playing pool. Poor guy didn't stand a chance.  
  
Brin and Stan were catching up on old times and laughing at Zack, Krit, Zane, and Jondy's antics. Jace was talking to Sketchy and Jack was wondering around looking for a girl. I decided to play fooseball with OC.  
  
"So my girl finally got what she wanted. How's it feel boo?" OC asked her as they started their game.  
  
"Good. We can all have lives now and I get to see my sibs run around chasing each other again. It feels so good to know this kid of mine won't have to hide. Of coarse my life is never going to be normal but at least its coming closer." I glanced over at Zack who had pinned Krit to the floor and heard Krit say "I'm sorry Zack but I have a girlfriend. I don't swing that way. Try pinning Zane he might be gay and want to do it with you in the middle of a public bar." Zane kicked him in the head. "You ass."  
  
Zack sat on his chest until Krit gave which didn't happen as Jondy tackled Zack from behind. "CO is getting slow huh Cat Man."  
  
"Yup and if you ever call me that again Jondy you'll be hanging from Max's balcony." Krit responded.  
  
"Kiss my genetically engineered ass Jondy." Zack said as he threw her off him.  
  
"No thanks I'm not the weird one, ask Alec to he seems the type." Jondy shot back.  
  
"I heard that Jondy!" Alec yelled from the pool table.  
  
"You were meant to!" she yelled back.  
  
I smiled and finished the game deciding to join in the fun. "Hey Zack why don't you try Alec for the whole I'm gay scenario he at least hasn't seen you naked like the rest of us." I yelled at Zack. "He won't know what he's getting."  
  
"Good one Baby Maxie!" Tinga yelled from where she was kicking Charlie's ass at pool with Joshua and Jack.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass Max. Pregnant or not cause I sure as hell ain't gay and even if I were I wouldn't be desperate enough to go for Zack." Alec yelled to her earning him a smack over the head from Logan's pool cue.  
  
"Kick my ass? Last time I checked I was the one who kicked your ass. Boy Jondy could kick your ass! And did you just admit you were gay?" I yelled back. OC was laughing now and Sketchy was joining in on the laughing having barely noticed what was going on.  
  
He was hitting on Jace so I figured I should warn him about her son(she had had a boy). "Hey sketch if your hitting on my sister you should know she has a son and a really over-protective family. hence you break her heart I break you. Well more likely Zack breaks you." I warned from where I stood.  
  
Jace smiled at his shocked look. "You have a kid?" he asked stunned.  
  
"Yup. He's three years old and his name is Max after his aunt who helped me escape with him. He's staying with a friend of mine right now but he has a grip that could probably bruise a normal person." Jace announced proudly. "I'd be more worried about Zack if I were you he would have killed Logan already if it wasn't for Max."  
  
"Ain't that the truth." I mutter but Jace still hears it and starts laughing. "Actually Maxie I was thinking of moving here I think we should all live in Seattle. Even better we can all get jobs at that place you work at."  
  
"Great idea hey Zack why don't you settle down here. It's not like anyone is hunting us. The familiars are gone we have legal rights in this country so why don't we all live here?" I asked.  
  
"We could give it a try but if it doesn't work out we can still keep in contact." he answered.  
  
"it'll work as long as my place doesn't get visits from you guys everyday. Jondy that means you'll have to cook for yourself a lot more." I said. Jondy hung her head.  
  
Logan looked up from the game. "Does that mean we get meals to ourselves?" he asked catching my last remark.  
  
I smiled. It was going to be interesting at Jam Pony now. Extremely interesting.  
  
A/N: Please Review. Flames are accepted. will be laughed at but will be accepted all the same. This is my first Dark Angel fanfic so if it sucks I'm sorry. 


	2. Family Bonding

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 Chapter 2: Family Bonding  
  
"How much farther till your Aunt Margo's house? I have been in this car way too long." I complained as I tried to shift to rub my cramped leg.  
  
"Two more hours. If we could have found an excuse not to visit I would be a lot happier. There is a town coming up want me to stop so you can stretch?" Logan asked as he looked at my now large round stomach.  
  
"Yes please do. From the way you react to the mention of your relatives I know I'm not going to like them, me being a cranky genetically engineered super soldier will not help matters." I smiled as I entertained the thought of beating Aunt Margo into the wall for mistreating Logan as a child.  
  
he stopped the car outside a coffee shop in the small town. I was immediately out of the car and stretching. "As fun as seeing you beat Aunt Margo would be I think it is a good thing we decided to stop. Want some coffee?" Logan gestured to the door.  
  
"Sure it will give me a boost of energy. These kids are doing a number on my genetically pumped body. I've never been this tired. I swear they're doing back flips all the time. If these kids are this active now imagine when they're toddlers. What are we going to name them? I don't think we ever decided." I started up the conversation following Logan into the cafe.  
  
"Two coffees black. "Logan ordered before turning to me. "I dunno these twins will be a handful when they are Tots. Do you want to name them after Ben or Eva? It would put some of your past in them." I could see him thinking about when we found out we were having twins.  
  
*********************** About a month after transgenic freedom********* Sam walked in the door to the medical faculty and smiled at me and Logan.  
  
"You guys ready to find out if your having a boy or a girl?" He asked us.  
  
We both nodded eagerly. Sam began setting up the equipment with the screen facing him. He began the sonogram and gasped lightly before he smiled. I didn't see the smile.  
  
"What is it? Did my DNA turn it into a nomalie?" I clutched Logan's hand in fear.  
  
"No its not that its just..." he turned the screen toward us, "I discovered why you are so big for only four months. Max its twins. A boy and a girl from the looks of it. Congrats." Sam continued smiling as he watched our reactions. Logan's face went from realization to shock to a grin so bright it could light all of Pulse stricken Seattle.  
  
My first thought was that it wasn't a nomalie. That made me let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Then I realized that I was having two babies and I was proud and happy. Then I thought about it and realized that both were healthy. Thank God for little miracles. ********************End Flashback************************************** I was brought back to the present by the sound of Logan's voice. "You listening to me Max. I was warning you that Aunt Margo doesn't even know I'm married, as is the case for the rest of my family. It's just not something you break to Margo on the phone. I would have gotten roped into staying for two weeks instead of the one already forced on us. Just so you know I told Margo that you could only get one week off even though Normal would have given you till after the twins are born."  
  
I smiled at the thought of Margo's finding out Logan was married and about to have twins. "Yeah its still freaking me out that Normal is being nice to me. He actually let me have a week off without complaining. He even gave OC time off last week to see her mom."  
  
I think it has something to do with the fact that there are more people working there than ever with some of the other X5s working there and even some of the nomalie. "can you do me a favor when we're at Margo's? She'll probably be shocked when I tell her you're a transgenic that is if you want her to know." Logan gave me a questioning look.  
  
"The rest of the world knows and it's good to not have secrets. Ten maybe she won't be stupid enough to call me any mean names that might piss the moody transgenic off." I smiled as his face lit up at the thought of me kicking his aunt's ass.  
  
We drove for about another two hours till we pulled up to a large house. It wasn't quite a mansion but it was large. Logan stopped the car and slowly got out. A butler came out to help us with our bags. I started to protest but Logan put a hand on my arm.  
  
"You don't need to strain yourself right now." He kissed me lightly before following the butler inside.  
  
We walked in and I was shocked at how elegant the place looked. "If they weren't related I would be fencing half this stuff for OC." I whispered to Logan. An older woman who apparently knew Logan walked into the living room and spotted us.  
  
"Logan dear how nice of you to finally visit. Who is this young lady? A friend of yours?"  
  
"This is Max, my wife. Max, meet my aunt Margo. Aunt Margo before you start making assumptions about her you should know that she is head of the transgenic population." Logan took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly.  
  
"Well this is new. How long have you been married and not told us?" Margo said looking a little annoyed.  
  
"Two years now. So how is everyone?" Logan shifted nervously.  
  
"They all are doing good. The family business is booming. It's so nice to see your cousins transform Jonas' business. So tell me how did you meet." Margo shot me a glare when Logan was distracted by something. I don't think she likes me very much.  
  
"I was looking for a job and I went to Logan's apartment to ask if he needed any services as I can clean and fix cars and so forth and so on and well I kept coming back." It's sort of the truth its better than 'I broke into his house to steal some things to fence on the black-market to pay for food, gas, housing, and my drugs. Then he caught me and asked me to help him with his top secret eyes only thing and bang we fell in love and here we are.' Margo looked at me suspiciously when I grinned at my thoughts picturing her reaction.  
  
"Let me show you where you will be sleeping." Logan went to retrieve the bags from the hallway. Margo turned to me. "You threatened my nephew into this marriage didn't you because even he has more class than to marry a transgenic freak off the street. If you didn't why didn't he tell us about you before now?" she accused in her snobbiest tone.  
  
"Possibly he didn't tell you because we've been a bit busy. We've known each other for four years now and have been a couple for three of those years.  
  
I love him unlike you and I want him to be happy unlike you. We have been through way too much for you to hurt our marriage so why don't you shut your snobby ass up before I kick it pregnant or not." I told her off.  
  
Logan returned and as she turned I distinctly heard her mutter 'tramp' under her breath. That's it I'm ticked. I knocked the old snob off her feet and into a wall. "What the hell did I just tell you about saying shit about me? I am not a tramp and if we are going to be here for this whole week of hell you are going to treat me with respect. I have super hearing so if I ever hear you dising me or Logan again I will kick your ass all the way to Seattle and Back. Got it? Same goes if I hear you dissin' my sibs as well."  
  
Logan raised his eyebrows in shock but didn't try to interfere. Margo looked shocked at my strength in this state.  
  
I let her down and we proceeded to our room. About half way up the stairs I froze. I felt dizzy from using so much energy and sat down quickly.  
  
Logan must have noticed this because he dropped the bags and picked me up. He laid me on the bed of our room for the week and shot a glare at Margo as he passed to finish bringing the bags up.  
  
**************************Logan's POV********************************** Whatever Margo said must have really upset Max. I've never seen her kick somebody's ass that quick when they weren't the enemy. Not even Alec. I returned to our rooms with the bags and found Max asleep on the bed. She must have way overexerted herself if she's sleeping.  
  
I sat down next to her and stroked her hair. She looks even more like an angel when she sleeps. I stand up and glance at the clock. It was already 7:30. The trip had taken longer than expected with all the sector stops and border guards. Margo lived in North Dakota making it about a twelve hour drive. I drove most of the way as Max didn't know the way and was too big to fit behind the wheel.  
  
Now that I think about it I need a nap myself. Tomorrow will be a really long day. We all are going to gather at some local park, which would be good as I can escape most of the snobby you aren't in the family business so you are worthless remarks. Don't get me wrong not everyone is like Margo there are some that are actually nice, they just live farther than Margo and I just can't find time to visit.  
  
I laid down next to Max and fell asleep not to wake till morning.  
  
****************************Max PoV******************************** I must have been tired, I think as I open my eyes to the sun shining through the window. I get up to find the shower having slept in my clothes and being in a car all of yesterday didn't help with the whole I'm not a bum off the street approach.  
  
Logan is still asleep as I head down to breakfast in my stretchable jeans and black tank top. I mixed out Logan's credit card by special ordering my maternity clothes. I may be married and going to be the mother of two but I'd shoot myself before I walk around with flowers and lacey clothes on.  
  
The butler guy was making breakfast when I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, madam. Would you like some breakfast." the butler said.  
  
"Thanks Jeeves. And by the way the name is Max. What's yours?" I ask as he sets a plate in front of me.  
  
"George. And don't let her get to you she is quite picky about who gets money in the family. I don't get paid a lot but it's a job and in this messed up world I am lucky to have it."  
  
"Don't worry after I have these kids she won't bother me. Right now I have to watch the active levels as I could hurt the kids but later I can take out a platoon of Navy seals and not be tired enough to sleep. So George is the whole family like Margo or is she special." I grinned at him as I ate.  
  
"Some are some aren't. Depends on who you talk about."  
  
Logan walked in. "How'd you sleep hon?" He asked kissing me good morning.  
  
"What am I comparing it to? I usually don't sleep and when I do its usually because of a seizure. But good besides." I gestured at George. "George here was telling me about your family. What are we doing today anyway?"  
  
"Morning George. We have to meet the whole big family. You'll know who everyone is by the end of the day. Luckily its at a nearby park so I can avoid those that don't like me." He smiled at me at that.  
  
Margo came in and all conversation about the family stopped instead Logan turned to me asking again what we would name our kids. "How bout we name one after Zack." I laughed at his face.  
  
"The guy completely hates me. He constantly tells you you need to move and that you shouldn't have kids and you want to name one of them after him." he looks at me like I'm nuts.  
  
"I'm joking. He doesn't hate you that much. It mostly has to do with the fact that I'm his little sister and no man is good enough for me. I don't want to name one Ben brings back horrible memories as well as Eva but I want a unique name like we did at Manticore."  
  
"We could always name them after Deck." I stared at him like he was an idiot.  
  
"The man may be my father legally but I still don't like him that much. In fact I still sort of hate him for shooting Eva and what he did to Brin." I quickly pushed that idea away.  
  
"We should really decide as the babies are due in three weeks."  
  
"Yeah we'll have to think about it." I actually forgot Margo was in the room until-  
  
"If it's a boy you should name it Jonas after your uncle Logan." Margo said out of nowhere. Logan was silent so I decided to answer for him.  
  
"We are trying to avoid naming them after relatives because then when we talk about them we have to specify who we are talking about. The only reason we are willing to think about someone like Ben or Eva is because that would bring happy thoughts instead of my usual depressed ones. Eva died when I was eight and Ben died because..." I broke off at that. I took in a deep breath and continued. "Ben died because I snapped his neck. He was injured and didn't want to go back to Manticore so he asked me to kill him and I did and I won't name my child Ben because it is a tad bit painful."  
  
Margo looked shocked to hear this. "You killed your own brother?" she looked appalled.  
  
Logan was ticked. "Look she was honest with you at least. Unlike Max Jonas killed in cold blood. If you ever accuse my wife of being a murder or even hint that she is a freak that killed her brother out of cold blood I will never speak to you again. Max still wakes up with nightmares about him its not her fault she had no choice."  
  
At the look on Margo's face he realized what he had said to her about Jonas. "Jonas did not kill anyone."  
  
"he sent one of his hoverdrones to kill me!" Logan shouted. "The only reason I'm still alive is max took out the hoverdrone."  
  
This apparently ticked Margo off. "Why you ungrateful little--" she stopped there when I stormed out of the house dragging Logan behind me.  
  
We decided we would still go to the family reunion and headed toward the park that it would take place at.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took so long to update but my computer is flippy. I had more than this but it deleted it so I guess that will be another chapter. Until I update again. Oh and for those of you who reviewed thinking that it might end cause I didn't put to be continued, I don't put that kind of stuff. If I don't put the End on a story it isn't over. Simple enough right? Well review. 


	3. Discoveries and Suprises

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 A/N: Sorry I'm updating so slow on some of my stories. I try to update as many as I can when I can but as of late I have been extremely sick. I am now feeling remarkably better and hopefully I shall update quickly. So anyway. without further ado the story.  
  
Chapter 3: Discoveries and Surprises Logan drove us to the nearby park and we settled down under the shade of a large tree. If you look closely at this little town you can see the challenges that resulted from the Pulse. Here and there, there would be a store with dim lights to save power and the prices of what used to be everyday items are higher than they used to be, but overall the little town looked like a normal city before the Pulse.  
  
Now in Seattle it's a totally different situation. Corrupt Sector Police, lack of power and other amenities, lack of food, high prices on everything, and no jobs. Well no decent jobs. In Seattle there was always a new spot for a drug dealer, drug runner, stripper, or a prostitute, I guess overall I was lucky to get the "good" job I did.  
  
Logan stands up jolting me out of my thoughts. "Jonathan! I haven't seen you in ages. Who is this beautiful young woman you are with?" he begins as he hugs the newly arrived man.  
  
The man, Jonathan, is taller than Logan by about an inch and has curly dark brown hair styled just right to make him look like he belongs with the family. Jonathan is wearing a black leather jacket over a black T-shirt and blue jeans defeating this look. I like the guy already. His companion is about my size and has black hair pulled in a loose ponytail that covers her neck but keeps it away from her face. She looks to be of Asian descent but is dressed like an extremely sharp looking American. The woman locks eyes with me and she looks a little edgy. I push this thought out of my mind as I stand up to meet our new guests.  
  
"Logan Cale. And here I thought you were dead. What happened did you fall off the face of the earth and only just return? And who is this gorgeous woman you are associating with that I can almost bet you neglected to tell the rest of the family about." Jonathan states hugging Logan.  
  
"Oops. Max this is my cousin John. He is one of the outcast much like me and we bonded over the years of family reunions. John, this is Max, my wife. And how on earth did you know I hadn't told the family I was married?" Logan took my hand pulling me more into the conversation.  
  
John hugged me but my attention was still on the girl. There was something familiar about the way she stood and the way she sort of stayed in the background observing the conversation.  
  
"Because the whole family has yet to hear Margo complain about her worthless nephew getting married and starting a family of his own. You know Margo is the center of all the gossip in the family. If you want some distant relative to know something tell Margo and the whole family will find out. Let me introduce my fiancée here. She seems to dislike the family though. Don't blame her really. Rui. I'd like you to meet Logan Cale and the wife I just found out about Max." John gestured Rui forward and she reluctantly shook my hand. Suddenly it clicked.  
  
[Flash: Lydecker is standing in front of the assembled Company. "You will always look sharp. You are to blend with the crowd to avoid the eye of the intended target. Always know your surroundings and every escape route. Observe and plan before attacking. Situations sometimes call for improvising.]  
  
She was Manticore. The way she held herself, the way she dressed, the way her hair seemed to casually cover her neck. I decided I would check it out for myself.  
  
"Babe, can we sit down. Normally I wouldn't mind standing around all day but the kids are having a kickboxing match in there and its wearing me down." I quietly ask Logan. He seems shocked that he forgot and quickly gestures for John and Rui to sit. When Rui moves to sit down her hair swings away from her neck revealing part of her barcode.  
  
I sit next to her and casually whisper in her ear, "What are you X5?" then pull back quietly. Rui looks at me terrified I know her secret when I nod my head over to the men and their conversation. She listens.  
  
"Yeah so Max jumps out my top floor window and lands on the next building's roof without a scratch. I knew she was special and I looked her up. Two years and a lot, a really big lot of problems later we got married. Now she fights for her freedom and the freedom for all transgenics. A few months ago it was finally granted and her family was finally free." Logan looked over at me. "I've never been happier. Well I probably will be once the twins arrive." I glared at him.  
  
"You mean transgenics are free to walk around. Nomalies and all? Barcode showing and no one will think anything violent?" Rui spoke for the first time asking me about our choices, our freedom.  
  
"Of coarse. We were born in America, created by America, now its time they take some responsibility for those actions." I stated smiling at her. My hair was down because of our quick exit this morning but when I said this I pulled my hair up in a bun and pined it up with the pins from my lock picking tools.  
  
Rui smiled herself and faced John. "John, I've been sort of lying to you. I am a transgenic soldier. Designation is X5-710. About half of my unit is still around after the place burned to the ground the others, may they rest in peace, died either in the fire, by fire from the guards, or the fake regroup signal. The last part only took five lives. Should have listened naïve bastards." The last part was more of a mumbled remark for her own benefit but I heard it.  
  
John was to say in a few words shocked. This had never even crossed his mind and yet he had known all along that she was not normal. She seemed to be able to remember everything with great detail and rarely spoke of her life as a child. She rarely spoke of her family or anything before they met and he realized now that she seemed to always wear her hair so that it covered her neck.  
  
John stared for a minute then kissed her. "I don't care what you are. I love you for you. The you that likes to spend time listening to my crazy stories and going to absurdly high places. That is you not a barcode or a string of numbers." She looked shocked and asked me which unit I was part of.  
  
"Did you ever hear of the twelve to escape in '09? Yeah that was me and my sibs. We lived on the run for something like 10 years and then I finally decided I was tired of running. I had friends, a decent job, and a guy I was interested in but was too afraid to approach. I had a good thing going I wasn't going to up and leave again just cause some psychos in black were out to kill me or put me in a cage. Nah I stopped running and faced my problem head on. Blew up the DNA lab with my brother, escaped Manticore again only to return pissed off that they infected me with a disease that made me unable to touch the love of my life and burned the damn place down. Then I tried for a year to contain the virus, take out this freak cult that was after me and keep the transgenic population under raps. Finally decided hey what the hell lets show America what its money created. Took a stand worked hard and now me and every other transgenic in America have every freedom that any American citizen has. Thus the summary of my life." I summarized quickly as I could. It was worth every second to get to where I am now.  
  
I stood up to stretch my now complaining muscles and felt a pain stretch across my abdomen. I ignored it and sat back down. I felt another one this one made me wince slightly drawing Logan's attention. "What's wrong babe?" he asked concerned that I was in pain.  
  
"Probably just my muscles complaining that I haven't exercised them enough lately. I'll get Tinga to exercise with me when I get home. She's done the whole pregnancy thing before." I set his mind at ease. Another pain hit me. Dang, it was starting to get annoying. Wait a second. I don't normally exercise that muscle that much. This can only mean one thing.  
  
"Logan. Maybe I was wrong. I think our little creations want to join the family," I winced as another contraction hit me, "and I think they want to do it now." I finished trying to stand up.  
  
John looked shocked and Rui moved into action. She helped me stand and moved me towards Logan's Aztec. Logan just realizing what I had said stood and ran to open the door and get the keys in the ignition. John and Rui were obviously coming with us as Rui helped me into the backseat and laid my head on the lap. She took my hand as John sat in the front just managing to close the door before Logan began pulling out.  
  
Luckily John and Rui visited the little town enough to know where the hospital was located. We had almost reached the hospital when the worst thing imaginable happened. I started seizing. My tryptophane would not help as it might endanger the babies while I'm giving birth.  
  
Of coarse when you think things can't get any worse, they always do. The Aztec's engine died as a result of the cheap fuel we were sold in Seattle. Rui decided to carry me as fast as she could to the hospital. Normally in such a situation she would just deliver the kids in the car but I was seizing. As she got out of the car she realized that the contractions were coming too fast and I wouldn't make it.  
  
The next few minutes were a blur and all I heard was Rui's commanding voice issuing orders to the two guys. John was sent running into the store a few feet from where we were stranded to get some basic supplies. (Scissors, a bulb sucker thing, milk, as it contains tryptophane, and other such things required for the process.) Logan, who was in a state of total panic by then, grabbed the emergency baby suitcase. He opened it producing blankets, rags, clothes for the twins, and extra clothes for me. Rui laid me across the backseat (which was now covered in a blanket) with my body at an angle supported by pillows that I had used to sleep on the way here. (Well more to make me comfortable as I don't sleep but hey.)  
  
Logan knelt beside me holding my hand as each contraction came. I tried not to squeeze his hand too hard knowing the damage I could do. John returned and Rui gave him instructions. I could hear Logan offering soothing words as he helped me drink the milk John had brought slowing the seizures till they stopped and imagined what this was like for people who weren't resistant to large amounts of pain. About an hour later Rui handed our son to John and returned to getting our daughter out. John bundled the boy up in a blanket and set him gently on the front seat keeping a close eye on him but freeing his hands to take the baby girl from Rui.  
  
Apparently the store clerk had called an ambulance cause it showed up just as John was bundling our daughter. The medics pushed Rui out of the way and finished cleaning me up mumbling about people doing jobs they were untrained for.  
  
Twenty minutes later we were in a private room in the hospital waiting for our children to be finished being checked out. Finally Rui spoke up. "So what are you going to name them?"  
  
"We never decided on names. We were debating this morning when Margo banned us from her house. Not that that's a bad thing." Logan stated simply. We both began thinking of names.  
  
"Gotta be a little unique cause they are special kids. How bout Nora Rui for our daughter? Rui here deserves credit for delivering them." I suggested.  
  
Rui looked shocked at this. "I just helped a fellow transgenic out. You gave us freedom it's the least I could do."  
  
"Sounds good to me. What about our son? He still needs a name." Logan stated simply ignoring Rui's remark.  
  
"I like the name Ian." I threw out randomly.  
  
"It's a good name but we need a middle name cause Nora's got a middle name." Logan began thinking. "We should use the middle name to remember or honor someone like we did with Nora." He suggested picking a pattern for the names.  
  
"Who on earth are we going to name a boy after? You know I won't use Ben and we ain't having two Logans in the house. You want me to name it after big brother who loves you so much Zack?" I said this like a joke but he actually seemed to be considering it.  
  
"It does have a ring to it then. Ian Zachary Cale. Sounds good to me. He did give himself up for you once and continues to look out for you. He's cooled down recently. Well a little. Otherwise we're stuck with Krit or Zane or we could always use Bling." Logan trailed off as the nurse came in with two babies in their little clear beds.  
  
"I agree Logan. Ian Zachary Cale it is. Now get your ass up and bring me one of my kids so I can hold them." I shoved him off the edge of the bed he was sitting on. He stumbled slightly and the nurse smiled.  
  
"Well Mr. And Mrs. Cale. Your children are extremely healthy thanks to your hyped up DNA and all three of you should be released by tomorrow. The hospital will provide you with infant car seats at a low rate as we support child safety. Do you have the names ready so I can fill out the Birth Certificates?" the nurse kindly went through the list on her clipboard looking up when she finished.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Logan said as he passed me our son. "This one here is Ian Zachary Cale and this one" he picked up our daughter. "is Nora Rui Cale."  
  
Ian began to fuss. "Looks like someone is hungry." I muttered as I lifted my shirt to feed the little baby. He was adorable. His eyes were blue like Logan's and he had light brown curls. Nora on the other hand, who was contently sleeping in her fathers arms had dark brown hair straight and smooth covering her little head and deep brown eyes like my own.  
  
When the nurse left I picked up the phone from the cradle and dialed work. Everyone would be there at this time of day. It was lunchtime there and as such no one was working. Normal picked up on the first ring.  
  
"Jam Pony Messenger Service. How can we serve you today?" Normal answered expecting a customer.  
  
"Hey boss just thought I should tell you to spread the word. Babies are out, healthy and currently one is eating the other sleeping. Nora Rui Cale and Ian Cale. Tell you his middle name when I get back. Should be outta here by tomorrow and I plan on heading straight home. Tell everyone hi for me." I summarized quick before he could yell about me using the company phone number for my personal gain.  
  
"That's great Max. I'll tell them-" A struggle was heard and then Cindy's voice. "Gimme that phone boy."  
  
"Hey boo. So you decided to have the kids elsewhere. I'm offended. So anyway what time you be home tomorrow boo. Wanna visit my niece and nephew and bring 'em a little gift."  
  
I looked at Logan and asked what time we would be getting home.  
  
"Probably around 6. Why?"  
  
"OC wants to stop by and see the newest Cales." I replied not even caring and repeating the info to OC on the line.  
  
"See ya then boo. Kiss the kids for me and I'll make sure to lock Zack in a closet for a few days so he won't kill your boy." Cindy hung up.  
  
****************************** Original Cindy's POV ******************* "Now ya can have the phone back. Ok everyone shut up and listen to the news of sista girl's trip. Sista had the babes and named 'em today. Nora Rui and Ian. They gonna be back tomorrow so we got a surprise party to plan for. Anyone wanna volunteer ta help a sista out?" Cindy yelled to the now attentive Jam Pony workers.  
  
Krit and Zane came up to her and began making plans for the welcome for the newest family members. Soon the whole family was helping. Tinga cooked (as she was the only one who could), Jondy and Syl spent their time getting the twins room ready (painting it and decorating) Brin and Jace went shopping for the actual gifts, and Krit and Zane well they were Krit and Zane. Zack and the other siblings decided to just pitch in where they could ( cough cleaning cough).  
  
As the transgenic lot didn't need to sleep they were completely ready by noon. The dinner would be put in the oven an hour before the Cales would arrive. Alec, being Alec, made sure to bring some entertainment, which to Original Cindy's utter shock did not involve nudity or alcohol.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Alec? No nudity or alcohol in this provided entertainment? Now I know somthin' wrong."  
  
"Hey. I am perfectly capable of finding something to do that doesn't involve nudity or alcohol. Besides this is a party for welcoming children into the world I don't think we need the alcoholic influence on this party and the whole nudity thing is sorta what created the kids so we wont even get into that." Alec answered simply when he was confronted about it.  
  
*********************************Max's POV***************************** Ok so I'm a super soldier, that doesn't mean I have four arms. These kids are a little hard to balance while we make our way to the elevator. Doors are now my worst enemy. Twins are defiantly a challenge thus when we finally made it to the elevator (we left the bags in the car one of us can come back for them) I had never been happier. Only one more door to go till we were home.  
  
Now the way OC was talking yesterday she will be over in a few minutes to see her new niece and nephew. Hopefully she doesn't expect them to be happy cause I gotta tell you taking newborns on this extremely long road trip was not fun nor did it leave them or me in a good mood.  
  
Logan handed me Ian to hold while he unlocked the door (he wouldn't let me just kick it down as doors were expensive). The door opened and I entered ready to put the kids down while they slept until  
  
"Surprise!" the shout woke the twins who began screaming at the top of their little lungs. And believe me that is pretty loud as they have my DNA. I'm going to kill them all.  
  
Jondy seemed to realize that the babies had been startled by their shout and came over to relieve me of at least one of the kids. Nora was now in Jondy's hands and soon enough the whole family surrounded her. I handed Ian to Logan and took Nora back so I could calm her. After a while the screaming even gets to a bunch of transgenics.  
  
After a few minutes both children were calm enough that I could introduce them to the family. "Okay everyone shut up and gather around." I said getting everyone's attention.  
  
"This," I held Nora up a little, "is Nora Rui Cale. And this." Logan held Ian up a bit, " is Ian Zachary Cale." I smiled at the shocked look on all my siblings faces. "Yes, I named him after Zack. The man may be an ass but he has saved mine a couple of times and he is my big brother so I thought what the hell."  
  
At just that moment Tinga came in announcing that dinner was ready. I smiled at the thought of food and Logan looked relieved that he didn't have to cook for my sibs.  
  
We all sat on the floor to eat as the table couldn't fit all of us. Joshua seemed to think that the twins were very interesting to look at. The twins had gone back to sleep after a few minutes and luckily my sibs had done a good job setting up the nursery and the kids were now down in their cribs with Joshua standing watch as he thought was his duty.  
  
Through dinner Logan told the others of our "vacation" and the birth of our children. OC smiled as Logan relived me laying the smack down on his aunt Margo. Zack seemed surprised when he heard the part about Logan suggesting the name Zachary for our son.  
  
After a wonderful dinner we enjoyed Alec's entertainment. He had brought movies and Music so we could just spend time together as the family we all knew we were. OC and Bling smiled as Zack of all people suggested we finish that game of truth or dare from a few moths ago.  
  
"What happened to you Zack? I thought you were against wasting time on such meaningless stuff. I mean-" I was cut off in mid sentence by the squalling of two hungry babies. I sighed and stood up heading towards the nursery. I entered and picked up Ian he stopped crying as soon as I lifted my shirt for him to nurse. Nora on the other hand stopped crying when Zack (of all people) picked her up.  
  
From across the room I heard Logan mutter "Traitor" under his breath. I smiled. It was going to be a long day.  
  
A/N: There I'm done and its nice and long. Please forgive me for not updating quicker. I sorry I've been really busy and haven't thought to update. (if you think this one is bad you should read my story "Home" I've been working on the third chapter for months now. I have it written in my head I just keep forgetting to type it. Smiles sheepishly.) I will try to get an update out quickly. You know reviews encourage writing.(Hint Hint) 


End file.
